


Enough

by Thaliana



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine asks for a divorce.  Kurt heads for the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I wrote and posted to tumblr awhile back. Warnings for mention of Finn's death.

“I can’t be married anymore. I’m sorry. This was a mistake.” Blaine shook his head. 

“What does that even mean?” Kurt asked, shouldering his overnight bag. “You know I have to fly to LA tonight...you know I don’t have time to discuss this.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. I can’t be married anymore. This was completely a mistake. I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“You leave, you stay with Santana for a week, then you come back here, knowing I’m leaving for the airport, to tell me you can’t be married anymore? Tell you what. Take a few days, think about what you’re saying. I’ll be home Wednesday. We’ll talk then. I love you.” He kissed Blaine’s cheek. “See you Wednesday.”

“We’re getting a divorce.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kurt grabbed the handle of his suitcase and let himself out of the apartment. He managed to keep it together until he was settled into the back of a taxi. Then the tears began to fall.

Kurt was at the airport, getting ready to check in for his flight when he got a phone call. “Yes, Rachel, I’m going to make my flight. I will be there for your fitting tomorrow.”

“Um...that’s kinda why I’m calling. I kinda sorta went a different direction with the dress...you don’t have to come alter it. But you can still come visit! It’s just not going to be a working vacation!”

“What are you talking about? I designed that dress. I imported the French lace. What do you mean by ‘different direction’?”

“Well....see....Rodney’s mother really wanted to help make my dress...her mother helped her make hers, and it’s kind of a family tradition. So we finished the dress last week.”

Kurt swallowed hard. “And you couldn’t see fit to tell me this a week ago? Or maybe when you decided to change your mind? Rachel! This is unbelievable! Blaine just told me we’re getting a divorce,” he hissed. “My husband wants a divorce, and I’m standing in the middle of the airport listening to you tell me that you let some woman I’ve never even met finish the work on my dress! I feel like I’ve fallen through the looking glass!”

“Blaine wants a divorce?” Rachel screeched. “What the hell? You two are in my bridal party! The numbers are all going to be messed up now! And the seating chart!”

“Yes, Rachel, let’s make this all about you. My husband wants a divorce, and it’s all about your wedding party, and your seating chart. You’re impossible. I love you, but you’re impossible. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone. 

Blaine sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his husband, his now soon-to-be ex-husband. He had his head in his hands, tears trickling down his cheeks. But he knew he couldn’t keep holding the other man back. He heard the whispers, the rumors, that the fat piano player was just dragging the fashion designer down. He couldn’t keep doing that. Sure, he loved what he did, playing piano at clubs in the evenings, mainly for tips, but it caused Kurt’s co-workers and rivals in the industry to look down on them. He couldn’t keep putting Kurt through that. Better to let Kurt think him a bastard and an asshole than to let him stay married to someone who would never travel in the same social circles.

Blaine’s phone rang. He glanced over, saw it was Sam. He pressed the button to ignore the call. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. The phone rang again. Ignore. And again. Finally, the fourth time, Blaine picked up the device. “What?” he snapped.

“Dude, Mercedes and I are on our way over. Don’t go anywhere. We’ll be there soon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’ll be there soon, if the traffic isn’t horrific. Just stay put.”

Traffic. Blaine turned on the television to a local news station. Then changed the channel. Then again. Every station was playing similar coverage. A plane crash. Just after takeoff from La Guardia. The flight had been heading to LA.

Santana came with Mercedes and Sam. The four pressed onto the couch, holding hands, watching as the coverage unfolded. 

“It could have been another flight,” Blaine whispered. “A different airline. Just because it was going to LA doesn’t mean it was his flight. It doesn’t have to be his flight.”

“Boo, you know Kurt always flies the same airline,” Mercedes said gently. “Frequent flier miles...”

“That’s it, then,” Blaine said. “My husband died after hearing I wanted a divorce. He died thinking I didn’t love him anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Mercedes asked, a look of horror on her face. “You want a divorce?”

“I’m holding him back. I thought if I let him go, let him find someone who could support him the way he deserves to be supported...buy him a bigger house...a nicer car...oh God, what have I done?” Sobs wracked the man’s body. “He’s gone, and the last thing I said to him was I wanted a divorce!”

Santana pulled Blaine into her arms, cradling him so his head rested on her chest. “The plane landed in the river,” she said quietly. “Maybe he survived...”

“I have to call Burt,” Blaine said suddenly. “I have to call him and tell him that his son is dead, and I wanted a divorce, and now he’s gone, and I’ll never be able to tell him I love him again!”

“You will do no such thing,” Mercedes said firmly. “You can call Burt Hummel and tell him that Kurt was on the plane that crashed, fine. But you will never, ever, not in a million years tell him that you asked Kurt for a divorce. Let him think his son died happy.” ‘Unlike Finn’ went unsaid.

Blaine nodded, sniffling. “Where’s my phone?” he asked. It was sitting on the table. Sam reached for it, handing it to him.

“You sure you want to do this?” Sam asked. “I can call him. I did live with the guy for like a year.”

“No, he’s my father in law,” Blaine said. “I’ll do it.” He took a deep breath and dialled Burt’s number.

“Hello, Blaine. How’s it going?” Burt asked cheerfully when he picked up the phone. 

“Burt, I have to tell you something...are you sitting down?” Blaine asked carefully.

Before either man could say more, there was the sound of a key in the lock. Blaine looked over at the front door as the knob turned. Slowly, the heavy door opened. “Blaine, are you home? We need to talk.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. His cell phone fell to the floor, forgotten. “Kurt?” he asked. He ran to the door, sweeping the other man into his arms, luggage and all. “You’re alive!” He peppered his husband’s face with kisses. “Oh my God, you’re alive, it’s a miracle! What happened? How are you here?”

“I didn’t get on the plane,” Kurt said simply. “Rachel didn’t need me, and I couldn’t leave things the way they were between us. So I didn’t get on the plane. Lucky me, hmm?”

“But...the plane...it crashed...and I called your dad...oh my God, your dad.” Blaine looked over his shoulder to find Mercedes talking on the phone.

“It’s okay, Mr. H, Kurt wasn’t on the plane. He’s here, now, and he’s safe. Do you want to talk to him?”

“I already called my dad,” Kurt said quietly, waving off Mercedes. “But then the networks were jammed, and I stopped trying. They must be better now. I figured I should just get home...” He looked around at their friends. “Sorry to have scared you.”

“Scared us, Boo, you took ten years off my life!” Mercedes exclaimed. “But I am so happy to see you.” She, Sam, and Santana were standing only feet away from the two men, Blaine with his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, who still held his luggage, not returning the embrace. 

Kurt extracted himself from Blaine’s arms and allowed himself to be hugged by the other three. “I’m fine,” he said. “I was never on the plane, I never even got close to checking my luggage. Now...if it’s not too rude, and even if it is, can I ask you three to leave? Blaine and I need to talk.”

“Of course!” Sam exclaimed. He ushered Santana and Mercedes through the door. “We’ll call you tomorrow!”

Mercedes handed Blaine back his phone. “Good luck,” she whispered.

“Thanks.”

The door closed behind their friends, and Kurt finally let his carry-on slide off his shoulder. It hit the floor with a thud. 

“Kurt, I...”

“I don’t know what you were thinking, but if you hadn’t asked me for a divorce, I’d be dead right now,” Kurt said. “Just answer me one question. Is there someone else?”

“No!” Blaine exclaimed. “No one else.”

“Then we’ll talk about this later, about your silly notions and how we’re not getting divorced. For now, come hold me. I’m a little shaken, and I just need your arms around me. Can you do that for me?”

Blaine nodded. “I can,” he said. “Do you want me to unpack your bags first?” he asked. “I know you hate wrinkled clothes.”

“They’ll keep until morning. They would have had to on the plane anyway. Right now I’m exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and physically, and just want to be with you. But I meant it. We’re not getting a divorce. I’m not letting you go.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Both men changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, holding one another. Neither slept for hours, they just lay there, not speaking, content to just be alive in one another’s arms. 

They had problems they had to work out. Talks that had to be had. But for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you like :) I know I like.


End file.
